75th Hunger games
by peeta.mellark1
Summary: The Tributes are forced to fight to the death but wait, 2 Jedi are in it as well representing district 13. Enjoy this thrilling story and find out who will win. Brought to you by Peeta.Books.Limited.
1. The reaping

**The hunger games plus a little bit of star wars… Thresh is weird! (75****th**** quarter quell, even though some of the Tributes are already dead)**

**Review if you know anymore Actual Mentors from the real hunger games!**

* * *

District 1- Marvel and Glimmer MENTOR(S) Cashmere and Gloss

District 2 – Cato and Clove MENTOR(S) Enobaria and Brutus

District 3- Jacen Solo and Maria Vanes MENTOR(S) Lilionah Abernathy (Haymitchs sister)

District 4 –Ivory Brace and Max Torrent MENTOR(S) Splash (?)

District 5- Zap Speed and Foxface MENTOR(S) Trick Roger and Coco lotto

District 6- Lilia Sparken and Freddy winters MENTOR(S) Tunnel degas and Bella

District 7- Woody Levee and Sally Lemongrass MENTOR(S) Axe Creckle

District 8- Sean Snippet and Tabby Cross MENTOR(S) Sunny

District 9- Wheat Alertly and Ronan Busing MENTOR(S) John Jennings

District 10- Owen Bell and Tulip Rustle MENTORS(S) Judy Egan

District 11-Tresh and Rue MENTORS(S) Silver Set

District 12- Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark MENTOR(S) Haymitch Abernathy

District 13- Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano MENTOR(S) Obi-Wan kenobi

* * *

District 1- _Glimmers POV_

"I volunteer as tribute" I say.

This is the usual thing in district 1! I have been bred for the hunger games and I believe I will win.

I walk up to the stage set up in the middle of the town square and I already know who will be the boy tribute this hunger games. I have been training along with him for my whole life!

He will volunteer aswell!

District 1- _Marvels POV_

"I volunteer as tribute" I shout out loud.

I'm the boy tribute in district 1 for this hunger games. I'm going to win for sure!

I walk up to the stage stand face to face with Glimmer and shake hands with her. We are bustled into the justice building and say good bye to our family.

Then we are bustled out to the train station. Goodbye district one.

* * *

District 2- _Cloves POV_

Today's reaping goes in a blur.

My name is picked (for some twist of fate, I was going to volunteer anyway) and I walk up.

The boy tribute is picked… Oh! It's my boyfriend Cato (I already knew cause he was going to volunteer anyway) and we're taken to the goodbye rooms in the justice building.

District 2- _Cato's POV_

"Goodbye mum…Goodbye dad…Goodbye Jess"(my sister) "Bye Josh" (my best friend)I say a little tiredly. I have been saying goodbye for ages.

Finally it's stopped and we are put on a tribute train. Capitol here we come!

* * *

Distict 3… _Girl and boy._

Ditrict 4…_Girl then boy_

District 5..._Girl and boy_

District 6

District 7

District 8

District 9

District 10

* * *

District 11- _Rues POV_

"Rue _" says district 11s escort. "Any volunteers." When no volunteers come forth she goes on.

I'm crying as I walk up to the stage because my name was only put in once.

Everyone sighs because I'm only 12.

District 11- _Thresh's POV_

"GRRRRR" Im so angry

* * *

District 12- _Katniss's POV_

"Primrose Everdeen" says Effie.

"I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute" I say, trying to fight of tears.

"Oh we have a volunteer"

District 12- _Peeta's POV_

I empty my face of all emotions as I walk up to the stage.

It's just like walking up to be slaughtered.

* * *

District 13- _Ahsokas POV_

_I'm a Jedi _I think to myself as I walk up to the stage. _Why should I be picked?_

This sucks!

District 13-_ Anakin's POV_

"I'll win for sure except I'll have to kill Ahsoka. That will be bad… We will have an alliance." I say very softly to myself.

When we are taken to the goodbye rooms in the Justice building all I'm thinking is, what will they do for the quarter quell.


	2. The train

**Hi everybody, This chapter is more exciting than The reaping. I don't own the Hunger Games or star wars at all! All credit for the characters go to Suzanne collins and whoever came up with Star wars.**

_For some reason or another all the tributes were on the same train. _

"Hi I'm from district 7"

"Oh that sissy district? I'm from 2." Said Cato

"Well I'm from 13." Said Ahsoka and Anakin together

"HA. We don't believe you!" exclaimed all the career tributes as they locked the doors."They have not played in the games for over 50 years. HA you can't trick us."

" We're telling the absolute truth and you can't deny it."

"Oh yeah we can." Said Cato and threw a vase at Anakin, and it smashed in his face!

" Did you just throw a vase at me." said Anakin in a suspiciously quiet voice.

"Oh yeah we did, what are you going to do about it?"

"This… Ahsoka! Help me lift this table!"

"Ok this will be easy. HA!"

Anakin and ahoska used the force (they were Jedi's) to lift they table and drop it on top of the careers.

"Woooooo." shouted all the other tributes. "In your face."

"Oh I'm going to kill you first thing in the Games. You and your girlfriend too."

"She's not my girlfriend." Said Anakin, his ears reddening.

"Yeah he's not my boyfriend." said Ahsoka.

"Oi sorry to break up the fight" said Rue, " but there is a compulsory transmission on the T.V, It's Presidant Snow announcing what the quarter qell is about!"

Everyone fell silent except Cato who said "We will finish this later."

Then everyone turned their heads toward the T.V.

"Hello all you people from the districts. I am here to announce what we are doing for this years Quarter Quell!" shouted president Snow. " To show the rebels that the Capitol can do anything to the districts, we will genetically alter every tribute. Each districts tributes will have the same alter as the other tribute from there district and it will be something to do will what their district does!

President snow over and out. PEACE!"


	3. Whats up

"OMG this is going to be cool!" screamed Ahsoka and Anakin.

"My beautiful face!" cried Cato. "I'm going to be GENETICALLY ALTERED!"

"It's not that bad Cato." said clove. "We are not going to be that much altered. Are we?"

Then a drunken Haymitch entered the room! "Sup dudes and dudets. How's my little sweetheart?"

Cato and the careers laughed so much. "This guy is your mentor?" asked Marvel in a mocking tone to Katniss and Peeta.

"Yes." they replied sadly.

"Stop mocking them you guys. They did nothing to you. "said Ahsoka. " If you're going to pick on someone it should be us."

"Although, it wouldn't be a wise decision considering who our mentor is!" stated Anakin.

"Oh yeah? And who is your mentor?"

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" said Anakin.

"You mean the highly trained Jedi master?" asked Glimmer

"Yep." said Ahsoka

"WOW!"

"Do you want to meet him?" said Anakin and Ahsoka together.

"Oh Yeah!"

Ahsoka ran to find Obi-Wan.

"Are you lying to us?" asked Thresh.

"No way." Said Anakin

_5 mins later_

"Hello, young tributes." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Wow your **real**!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? Bye I have important things to do." And he left.

"Does that settle it?" asked Katniss unexpectedly

And everyone burst out laughing!

"what?"

"oh nothing..."

"Really... What?"

"It was just unexpected that's all."

* * *

"Its not fair." said Ahsoka to Katniss. "You and Peeta have had experience for the Hunger games."

"Well you two are Jedi."

"Good point." Ahsoka said while gazing at Anakin who was talking with Peeta and Marvel.

"Do you like Anakin? As in like like?" asked Katniss.

"No! Well kinda." said Ahsoka sheepishly. "I cant say the same to you though... We all saw you liked Peeta last year!"

"That was a little for the camera. Although a TINY bit was real."

Then a voice shouted out to them. "Hey Ahsoka, Katniss, Come over here."

It was Anakin! He was shouting out to them to join the contest. They (as in all the boys plus Clove and Glimmer) were seeing who could lift the most chairs at one time!

"Im winning!" said Anakin. "Because im AWESOME."

"No your not you puny boy... I AM" shouted Cato at the top of his lungs.

Then the door opened. It was Jonathan, district 4's escort. "Dinner time everybody!"

"Oooo im starving" said Cato

"Yum that smells good" exclaimed Peeta

" Im famished" Stated Anakin.

"Lets go."

* * *

_Katniss's POV_

"This lamb stew is delicious!" I exclaimed. "Mmmm."

We were all sitting at a circular table. I was sitting next to Peeta and Ahsoka.

"OMG so yummy. I love this pizza!" sighed Rue. "I wish we had this in our district."

"What does it have on it Rue?" asked Ahsoka who was sitting next to Rue and me.

"Cheese, ham and pineapple."

"Save me some." a muffled voice from across the table. It was Anakin. He was having a eating competition with thresh, Cato and Marvel, so far Thresh was winning.

"But...But...But i want to win!. said Cato.

"Enough with the competitions boys." said Glimmer.

Then Effie came in "Everyone go to bed now. We have a big day ahead of us."

And with that everyone bustled off to their rooms.


	4. The chariots

_Anakin's POV_

"Big day, Big day ahead of us"

Effie has just come


End file.
